Страсть за решёткой
Страсть за решёткой (англ. Caged Heat) — десятый эпизод шестого сезона американского телесериала «Сверхъестественное». В ролях Главные роли *Джаред Падалеки — Сэм Винчестер *Дженсен Эклс — Дин Винчестер * Миша Коллинз — Кастиэль Второстепенные роли * Марк Шеппард — Кроули, Альфа-оборотень * Митч Пиледжи — Сэмюэль Кэмпбелл * Корин Немек — Кристиан Кэмпбелл * Рейчел Майнер — Мэг Мастерс * Лаура Меннел — Бригитта * Конрад Коутс — демон Сюжет Кроули жестоко пытает Альфу-оборотня и убивает его, потому что тот так и не говорит ему, где находится Чистилище. Между тем, Сэм и Дин все ещё работают на Кроули, доставляя тому монстров. Они передают ругару нескольким приспешникам Кроули и возвращаются в полуразрушенный дом, где Дин говорит Сэму, что ему уже надоело работать на Кроули. Пока они разговаривают, на них нападает демон. Очнувшись привязанными к стулу, братья обнаруживают виновника - Мэг. Она пытается узнать местонахождение Кроули, но Винчестеры этого не знают, а её угрозы приводят лишь к тому, что Сэм смеётся над ней. Он говорит Дину не беспокоиться о Мэг: она не убьет их, так как они ей нужны. Она и другие приспешники Люцифера бегают от Кроули, и Мэг хочет найти его, чтобы убить ножом Руби. Сэм заключает сделку с Мэг: они с Дином помогут ей найти Кроули и убить его, если она поможет им в поиске информации. Они не говорят ей, какая именно информация им нужна, но на самом деле Сэм надеется вернуть свою душу. Дин не в восторге от сделки, но Сэм говорит ему, что они убьют Мэг и её "друзей" как только покончат с Кроули. Сэм понимает, что им нужна помощь, и обманным путём вынуждает Кастиэля появиться, сказав что они нашли некий Ковчег Завета (на самом деле Винчестер пересказал ангелу сюжет "Индианы Джонса"). Когда Кастиэль говорит Сэму, что он не может помочь им, поскольку занят войной на Небесах. Тогда Сэм хладнокровно угрожает убить Кастиэля, если он не поможет. Тот интересуется, как же Сэм намерен это сделать. После короткой паузы Винчестер заявляет, что найдет способ. Ангел все-таки соглашается помочь им и пытается узнать местонахождение Кроули с помощью ритуала. Ритуал не срабатывает, и они идут за информацией в убежище Кэмпбеллов. В убежище они встречают Сэмюэля, который категорически отказывается помочь им найти Кроули. Дин спрашивает его, почему он не хочет помочь им и почему он работает на Кроули, что становится очевидным, и Сэмюэль отвечает им, что Кроули обещал ему вернуть Мэри. Дин говорит ему, что это плохая идея воскресить её, и Сэмюэль называет его лицемером. В конце концов Сэмюэль рассказывает им, где он передаёт монстров Кроули. Сэм, Дин и Кастиэль встречаются с Мэг и её демонами, чтобы пойти к Кроули вместе. Перед тем как отправиться в путь Кастиэль в небольшой беседе говорит Дину, что он не уверен, что им удастся вернуть душу Сэма. Причина очевидна: душа в течение года находилась в клетке Люцифера с двумя архангелами - с самими Люцифером и Михаилом, и Винчестеры на самом деле и понятия не имеют, каким пыткам он мог там подвергаться. Кастиэль говорит, что Сэм может и не выдержать этих воспоминаний, а тот подслушивает их разговор. Используя информацию, полученную от Сэмюэля, компания находит тюрьму Кроули, и Кастиэль проводит их внутрь, где они натыкаются на разных монстров, включая джинна Бриджитт, запертую в клетке. В конце концов они оказываются в ловушке, и их преследуют Адские псы, охраняющие тюрьму Кроули. Компания едва успевает запереться, рассыпав перед запертой дверью круг соли. Мэг пытается сбежать, покинув свой сосуд, но у нее ничего не выходит - Кастиэль замечает, что Кроули наложил заклятие, и пока она здесь, ей не выбраться из тела. Мэг отдает ребятам нож Руби и говорит им найти и убить Кроули. После этого она целует Кастиэля, отвлекая того, и берет его ангельский клинок, чтобы задержать Адских псов. Дин, Сэм и Кас уходят, но на них почти сразу же нападают. Сэмюэль использует печать Еноха, изгоняющую ангелов, лишая Дина и Сэма их защиты. На Дина и Сэма нападают демоны и садят их в камеры. Дин в ужасе от предательства Сэмюэля, и говорит ему, что когда он сбежит, то найдет его и убьёт. Дина бросают в клетку с голодными гулями, в то время как Сэм сидит в своей клетке в одиночку. Дин борется с ними достаточно долго, чтобы Сэм смог сбежать, используя демонскую ловушку, нарисованную собственной кровью, и помочь ему убить их. Между тем Мэг, которая успешно разделалась с Адскими псами, ловит одержимый демоном Кристиан Кэмпбелл. Он долго пытает её, но когда отвлекается, Дин подходит к нему сзади, убивает его ножом Руби, и они с Сэмом, чуть поколебавшись, освобождают Мэг. Затем они заманивают Кроули в дьявольскую ловушку, включив сигнализацию по всему зданию. Сэм требует возвращения его души обратно, а Мэг пытает его до тех пор пока Кроули не говорит, что не может этого сделать. Он говорит то же, что говорил ранее Кастиэль: душа Сэма сильно искалечена, и если вернуть её обратно, то Сэм этого может просто не выдержать. Сэм говорит Мэг убить Кроули, а Дин сначала оказывается против, но потом дает ей нож Руби. Мэг пытается убить Кроули, но он, подставив ей подножку, забирает нож и с его помощью ломает дьявольскую ловушку. Однако, прежде чем ему удается принять ответные меры, появляется Кастиэль с мешком костей в руках, которые, по его словам, принадлежат Кроули. Ангел требует Кроули вернуть душу Сэма, и когда тот отвечает ему, что не может этого сделать, Кастиэль, не задумываясь, убивает его, поджигая кости движением руки. Пока они заняты, Мэг убегает, понимая, что она будет следующей, кого убьют Винчестеры. За пределами тюрьмы Кроули Дин благодарит Кастиэля за помощь. Кастиэль признается, что война на Небесах действительно идет не очень хорошо, и он на самом деле предпочел бы находиться больше времени на Земле. Прежде чем отправиться в тюрьму Кроули и "позаботиться" о монстрах, оставшихся там, он говорит Сэму, что они найдут другой способ вернуть его душу. Дин тоже пытается подбодрить Сэма, но тот говорит, что теперь сомневается, что хочет вернуть свою душу обратно после всего произошедшего. Цитаты *'Кроули': Что теперь? Отражатель? Или что-нибудь поэкзотичнее? Отражатель (зеркало, расширитель) — прибор для осмотра внутренних органов. Чаще всего используется гинекологами, проктологами и отоларингологами. *'Кроули': Иридий. Чертовски редкая штука. Иридий — редкоземельный элемент из платиновой группы. Один из наиболее устойчивых к коррозии, температура плавления около 2000 градусов Цельсия. Во всём мире производится и потребляется около трёх тонн иридия в год. *'Сэм': Кас, мы кое-что нашли. Золотой ящик. Похоже, это его искали нацисты в своё время. Кое-кто пытался его открыть, остался без лица. Я думаю, что это... ты слушаешь? - это Ковчег Завета. Кастиэль: Я здесь, Сэм. Где ящик? Сэм: Не верится, что ты купился. Это был сюжет "Индианы Джонса". *'Сэмюэль': На досуге смотрите порнуху с ангелами? Кастиэль: Мне запретили это обсуждать. Доставщик пиццы. Сюжет порнофильма, который смотрел Кастиэль, строится вокруг разносчика пиццы, и стал уже общим клише для подобного рода фильмов. *'Мэг': А я тебя помню, Кларенс. В серии 05.10 "Оставь всякую надежду" Мэг называла Кастиэля Кларенсом, сравнивая его с героем фильма "Эта прекрасная жизнь" - ангелом Кларенсом, который потерял свои крылья. *''У меня амбивалентное отношение к тому, чего мы добиваемся.'' Кастиэль, видимо, изучал психологию, когда готовился к высадке на Землю. Амбивалентность (от'' лат. ambo — "оба" и лат. valentia — "сила") — двойственность отношения к чему-либо, в особенности двойственность переживания, выражающаяся в том, что один объект вызывает у человека одновременно два противоположных чувства. *Вломиться в Гитмо для монстров это тебе не стриптиз в вип-комнате.'' Гитмо — военно-морская база в Гуантанамо. Она расположена в заливе Гуантанама возле Кубы. С 2002 года США используют эту базу в качестве военной тюрьмы, в которой содержались пленные афганцы и иракцы. Произошедшие там случаи ненадлежащего обращения с заключёнными (пытки и издевательства) стали известны широкой общественности. В некоторых стриптиз клубах гости могут уединиться с экзотическими танцорами в вип-комнатах. Такие комнаты называются Шампейн-рум. *''И они вымещают на нём свою фрустрацию.'' Кастиэль вновь использует термин из психологии. Фрустрация (лат. frustratio — "обман", "неудача",'' "тщетное ожидание", "расстройство замыслов") — психическое состояние, возникающее в ситуации реальной или предполагаемой невозможности удовлетворения тех или иных потребностей. *Он - настоящий репликант.'' Репликанты — искусственные люди, продукты генной инженерии, они не отличаются от нормальных людей, но находятся на положении рабов и выполняют функции либо рискованные для жизни (работа в шахтах), либо унижающие достоинство (проституция). Несмотря на их происхождение от людей и институциализированную второсортность, новейшие модели репликантов превосходят своих создателей физической силой и интеллектом. Впервые репликанты появились в фильме'' "Бегущий по лезвию бритвы", снятом английским режиссёром Ридли Скоттом в 1981 году по мотивам научно-фантастического романа Филипа Дика ''"Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?" (1968). Главная идея фильма состоит в том, является ли искусственно созданный репликант человеком и есть ли у него душа. *''Я поддержу вас… из Кливленда.'' В США проведен традиционный опрос, в ходе которого участникам интернет-голосования предлагалось назвать самый "убогий" город страны. В опросе интернет-портала Forbes.com предлагалось оценить качество жизни в разных городах. Первое место досталось Кливленду. Именно там, по мнению респондентов, самый высокий уровень безработицы, наиболее неблагоприятный климат, высокие налоги и инфляция, а также ужасающая коррупция и уровень преступности. *''Сикрест ушёл.'' Эту фразу произносит ведущий передачи "Кумир Америки" Райан Сикрест, покидая сцену. *'Кроули':' 'Лучшее моё приобретение после Дика Чейни. Дик Чейни занимал должность вице-президента США с 2001 по 2009 год при Джордже Буше младшем. Его имя уже упоминалось в серии'' 04.03 "В начале", тогда Дин назвал Сэмюэля "Отцом Чейни", а в серии ''03.04 "Город греха" демон Кейси поведала Дину о том, что для Чейни в аду зарезервировано местечко. *''- Don't think there's going to be a next time. - Whatever gets you through the night. - Не думаю, что мы ещё увидимся. - Ну, если это поможет тебе пережить эту ночь.'' "Whatever gets you through the night" - название песни, написанной в 1974 году Джоном Ленноном. По случайному (или не очень) совпадению серия вышла в эфир 3 декабря 2010 года, за пять дней до тридцатилетней годовщины смерти Джона Леннона. *''Шоушенк классный фильмец, но давайте пропустим сцену в душе.'' "Побег из Шоушенка" (англ. "The Shawshank Redemption"; слово "redemption" может иметь значения "спасение", "освобождение", "искупление") ''— американский фильм-драма 1994 года, снятый режиссёром Фрэнком Дарабонтом по повести Стивена Кинга ''"Рита Хейворт и спасение из Шоушенка" (англ. "Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption"). По состоянию на 4 ноября 2010 года фильм занимает 1-е место в списке 250 лучших фильмов по версии IMDb, а также 1-е место "Top 250 лучших фильмов" по версии посетителей сайта КиноПоиск. *''Это только тело. Какой-то девушки из Шибойгана, приехавшей в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы стать актрисой.'' Шибойган - город и округа в Шибойган Каунти, штат Висконсин, США. Население 50792 по переписи 2000 года. Это главный город Шибойган, штат Висконсин столичный статистический район. Город расположен на озере Мичиган в устье реки Шибойган, около 50 миль (81 км) к северу от Милуоки и 64 миль (103 км) к югу от Грин-Бей. *''Вьетнам на фоне вашей заварушки выглядит как гонки на роликах.'' Вьетнамская война — военный конфликт во Вьетнаме, Лаосе и Камбодже, который продолжался с 1 ноября 1955 года по 30 апреля 1975 года. Основной причиной войны был конфликт между коммунистическим севером Вьетнама и капиталистическим югом, поддерживаемым империалистами США. Саундтрек *Sonoton Music - Breathless B Интересные факты *Название эпизода - отсылка к фильму 1974 года "Страсть за решеткой" (англ. "Caged Heat"). В этом фильме по полной программе эксплуатируется тема женщин, оказавшихся в тюрьме. *Мачете из иридия, которым Кроули обезглавил Альфа-оборотня, принадлежит Крису Куперу, который рассказал: "Мы не делали для него резиновую копию. Просто снимали так, чтобы никто не пострадал". Примечания *Другое название эпизода - "Взаперти". Отзывы *IGN оценил эпизод на 8,5 из 10 баллов. Была отмечена мрачность эпизода: и из-за обстановки, и из-за того, что действие происходит ночью. Также было положительно отмечено неожиданное сотрудничество Мэг и братьев Винчестеров. Автор рецензии с сожалением отметила гибель Кроули, так как, по её мнению, это один из лучших злодеев сериала, но признала, что сериал должен развиваться дальше. *TV Fanatic оценил эпизод на 4,1 балла из 5 и отметил, что серия хоть и не является прорывной для сериала, но тем не менее довольно добротно смотрится. Так же была отмечена сюжетная линия Мэг, которая давно не появлялась. *TV equals назвал серию ошеломительной. Было заявлено, что теперь сюжет Сверхъестественного будет развиваться по непредсказуемой линии, и это больше всего импонирует автору рецензии. *A.V. Club отметил, что одним из ярких персонажей серии была Мэг. *Tvovermind.com добавил, что сериал прогрессирует, и данный сезон лучше предыдущего, а так же то, что эта серия определенно лучшая в сезоне. *GeekPeeks назвал эпизод в целом неплохим, но отметил ряд минусов. *Fear.net, однако, назвал серию чрезвычайно жёсткой. Категория:Эпизоды (Сверхъестественное) Категория:Сезон 6